Encountering glare during the operation of a vehicle can greatly diminish visibility of the road and surrounding environment to the operator of the vehicle. This impairment increases the risk of accidents to both the vehicle encountering the glare and surrounding vehicles. Techniques for reducing the effect of glare may simply diminish glare as it encountered. Such techniques, however, do not predict or anticipate glare and take action in response.